1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for making a trench wall in the ground, in which at least one cutting wheel located on a trench wall cutter is imparted a rotary movement by a drive, the trench wall cutter is lowered into the ground and soil material located below the cutting wheels is stripped and a cut trench made, which is then filled with a settable liquid.
The invention also relates to a trench wall cutter for making a cut trench. Such a trench wall cutter has a frame and at least one cutting wheel located on the frame.
The invention finally relates to a trench wall cutting device for making a trench wall, which is particularly suitable for performing the method and has a carrier implement and a trench wall cutter, which is essentially arranged in vertically adjustable manner on the carrier implement.
2. Related Art
A method for making a trench wall in the ground is known from DE 195 30 827 C2. In this so-called two-phase method, in a first phase a cut trench is excavated and the spoil from the cut trench is conveyed above ground. The resulting cut trench is filled with a support suspension and is in this way supported. In a second phase and following the sinking of the cut trench a hardening suspension is introduced into the trench, accompanied by the displacement of the support suspension.
In a one-phase method known from DE 41 41 629 C2, the trench is from the outset supported by a suspension, which is produced above ground by mixing excavated soil material and a binder.
For performing this known method it is possible to use trench wall cutters known from DE 34 24 999 C2. These known trench wall cutters have a cutting frame and cutting wheels drivable in a rotary manner and are fixed to the underside of said frame. The trench wall cutter is lowered on a cable from a construction vehicle and penetrates the ground as a result of its own weight.
The trench wall cutter is guided in the cut trench by means of the cutting frame, which is supported on the trench wall. Soil material stripped by the cutting wheels is supplied by the latter to a suction device fixed to the cutting frame and conveyed above ground.
However, for producing the binder-soil mixture, the above-described methods require comparatively complicated pumping, mixing and storage devices which are located above ground.